


Broken Cities in My Mind

by Everythingirl44



Series: Comfortember 2020 [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, F/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, a bit of PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27393121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everythingirl44/pseuds/Everythingirl44
Summary: Jemma has returned from Maveth after being alone and isolated on the deserted planet for almost seven months. Everyone cal tell she isn't herself and probably won't be for a long time, but if there is one person who can help her through it, it's Fitz.
Relationships: Leo Fitz & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: Comfortember 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993192
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Broken Cities in My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> -PLEASE NOTE-  
> Not every person's anxiety is the same! This is based on what my anxiety feels like in certain situations and slightly changed to fit the storyline. I am no professional I can only translate how I feel and my understanding of the disorder based on some research and personal experience. Thank you.
> 
> Day 4  
> Prompt: Anxiety- Fitzsimmons

After almost seven months she was finally home. They finally brought her home and Daisy destroyed that cursed piece of rock. Fitz didn’t get a chance to thank her for holding the monolith open. Daisy wanted Jemma back as much as Fitz, still, he felt a bit guilty for forcing her to hold it open. 

He went to the lab where she was getting checked up. “Hey how are you feeling?” he asked. 

“I’m okay, how Jemma? Did the doctors say anything?” she asked. 

He sat down beside her and signed. “She’s resting, trying adjusting to everything, ya know.” 

Daisy nodded giving a soft smile, she placed her good hand on his shoulder. “You should go be with her, she needs you right now.”

Fitz smiled back at her, patting her hand resting on his shoulder. He left her to continue her check-up and headed to the kitchen. Thinking Jemma would like a cup of tea, that always made her feel better. He started to rehearse what he was going to say to her once he got to the room. What would he even say? They haven't really talked, the last time he saw her was before he asked her to dinner. 

Taking a deep breath Fitz took the plunge, trying to balance both mugs in one hand while he opened the door. “Jemma?” he scanned the room, but couldn’t see her.

He took a step into the room, putting the mugs on her desk. The door to the bathroom was shut and the light was on, he could hear the sink running. She couldn’t belong so he waited quietly sitting on the bed. After maybe ten minutes something had to be wrong. 

The water was still running, but now he could hear muffled cries on the other side of the door. Fitz gently knocked on the door calling her name. She didn’t answer but he could still hear her. If something was wrong and he didn’t do anything to help he would hate himself. So he opened the door slowly calling her name again. 

Jemma was laying in the fetal position in front of the sink, some tear streaming down her face and gasping for breath. Her shirt and parts of her hair were wet, the sink almost overflowed with water. He started by quickly turning off the skin and draining the water before crouching next to her. 

“Jemma? Hey Jemma, if you can hear me I’m going to sit you up against the wall, okay? Is that okay?” he said trying to keep his voice from breaking. 

She didn’t say anything but her head moved slightly. She was having an anxiety attack, he didn’t know why. Nothing in here could have potentially harmed her. Unless, unless she heard him come in and it scared her into believing there was an intruder. 

Fitz got her sitting up straight against the wall. “Jemma I need to you slow down your breathing. Do it with me, okay?” he started counting and slowly breath. Jemma began to follow the pattern. 

Her breathing got slower, but her hands here still shaking. Fitz didn’t realize she was gripping onto a sharpened piece of wood. “Can I take this from you?” he asked softly. 

Jemma looked down at her hand, dropping the weapon and scooting away from it. He took it and threw it into the trash. “You’re safe now Jem, you’re not alone,” he whispered. 

Looking up to meet her eyes, the tears had stopped along with the shaking. He reached out slowly, giving her the chance to back away, tucking a strand of hair out of her face. “I’m sorry,” she mumbled, looking away. 

“It’s okay, I can’t even imagine what you went through,” he said wiping any stray tears threatening to fall. 

She reached out and hugged him, muffling her sobs into his chest. Fitz wrapped her in a tight hug, gently stroking her hair. “We’re going to get through this Jem, you’re not alone anymore,” he promised. 

Jemma nodded, burying her face into the groove of his neck, holding on tighter. They stayed there for as long as she wanted. He would wait until she was ready to move. His only purpose was to make sure Jemma was healing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments always welcome.


End file.
